Crossing Worlds
by deedeex912
Summary: One shot featuring harry and naruto with a fateful meeting carrying them to a showdown ten years afterward


**Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone! I am starting a new fanfic, but this one will be updated much less than my Impossible Love. I got the request to do this story by a friend and I hope they enjoy it. My first crossover so I might make it a one shot. Please review!**

10 Years ago…

"Oi, Naruto! You have to keep up with us, or else you'll get lost in the streets!" Sakura yelled, while rushing to join a dark haired boy who apparently had no affection for her. Sasuke, the dark-haired boy, took no notice of the pink haired girl desperately clinging to him for attention.

"Hey, baka! If you ever want to beat me, you gotta be faster than me!" Sasuke yelled behind him. The blond boy who was lagging behind the pair, was taking no notice of both remarks as he was deep in thought. Jerking from his thoughts, he accidentally bumped someone with circular glasses and messy black hair. All his books and stuff tumbled down out of his arms and landed spread out all over the street.

"Hey, Merlin's beard, it took me four hours to do this essay and it's barely the minimum requirement. You, blondie! Watch where you're going! Bloody hell, it'll take me another four hours to do that!" the boy yelled as a brown rough paper floated gently into a puddle, soaking quickly in the water. Naruto quickly stooped down to get it out of the puddle and dried it as best as he could. Sasuke and Sakura were nowhere in sight. He sighed, as he saw a strange sight, the boy with glasses pulled out a white stick and started to dry off the paper with the stick. It disappeared as if it didn't land anywhere wet.

"Hey, hey. If you could do that, then why were you yelling at me a few seconds ago?" Naruto demanded angrily.

"Hush! I need to seem angry or else it would seem weird. Help me pick up these books!" He raised his voice for the last sentence. Passing people merely brushed away some papers. After the boy was all cleaned up and had all his stuff, he thanked Naruto and introduced himself as Harry Potter.

"What's your name?" he asked.

_What a strange name for a boy._

"My name is," Naruto exclaimed with much pride and a pompous thumb jabbing his chest, "Uzumaki Naruto! The one who will be the number one ninja in Konoha!" Harry looked around to see if anyone was staring, then quickly ushered Naruto into a nearby empty café. Naruto was caught off-guard by the strange act.

"Ha, you must be one of the three man cells from Japan. Nice to meet you," he said after setting his books down with a thump. "It's summer vacation for my school so I'm doing summer homework."

The statements seemed quite normal for a kid his age, not older than Naruto who was only 13. However, his homework and school seemed to be different. Naruto decided to ask some of his bursting questions.

"What are you? You don't seem fit to be a ninja. And where do you live; what is this school of yours like?"

Harry lowered his voice to answer the questions. "I'm a wizard, like one who can do magic. I live with some Muggles like you but they're nothing special. My school is a magical school. It's nowhere on a map."

"A what?" Naruto asked.

"Shhh, I'm a wizard. I know, I didn't believe it at first but I've been going to Hogwarts for three years now. It's true."

"Hogwarts?"

"The magical school in London. There is one for French girls and Dutch boys. Hogwarts is the only school to teach boys as girls. Beautaxtons are only for girls and Durmstrang is only for boys."

"Uh-huh. Interesting. Well, I'm an orphan and I pretty much live on my own in Konoha, my home village. It is the village hidden in the Leaves. There are five great nations: Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, and Lightening. There is the Hidden Mist village, Hidden Sound village, Hidden Sand village, Hidden Leaf village, Hidden Rock village, and the Hidden Cloud village. Each of the hidden villages is in a nation except sound because it's a very small nation. So the Mist is in the Water nation, Sand is in the Wind nation, Rocks is in the Earth nation, Clouds is in the Lightening nation, and Leaf is in the Fire nation. There are two small countries called the country of rice and the country of rain. The Sound village is in the country of rice and the village of rain is in the country of rain." (A/N I realize that Naruto really wouldn't know that much but it will help for non-Naruto readers.)

"Cool. So is that how the ninja world is divided?" Harry asked.

"Yes, more or less." Naruto jumped up, suddenly realizing that Sakura and Sasuke must be looking for him. "Thanks for listening, and nice meeting you!" Naruto yelled behind him as he dashed out the door.

Harry was left staring after him. Shaking his head, he began to write his essay on pixies.

Present day…

Naruto was late again, but so was Kakashi, always. He arrived, tail between his legs, panting desperately for air. Sitting down on the old bridge, he looked at Sakura's disappointed face at him. With a poof in the middle of the bridge, a few feet away from the group, Kakashi stood once the smoke cleared.

"Hello, good morning. Sorry for being late again, got lost on my way," Kakashi greeted and said to them with a slight childish smile (or as much of a smile you could see until the mask.).

"As if!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled indignantly.

"Today, there was a special announcement that the wizarding school of Hogwarts have agreed to hold a tournament at the Chuunin stadium. Each student that applied will be matched with an opponent from Hogwarts. Naruto, you have been already selected to join and will have no say in the matter for reason confidential to me and the Hokage, but I know you enjoy showing off so you'll agree," Kakashi said with no notice of both their yells. "Sakura, you have been asked to be a temporary ANBU replacement for one of the injured members. You won't have any special duties but your skills will certainly be helpful. This is only in case the incident with the Chuunin Exams of your year will be repeated. Since Sakura has an extraordinary sense of seeing through Genjutsu, you will be sent to a separate place than the challengers. Hokage-sama is looking forward to your skills, Naruto. That is all. Your are dismissed." With another puff of smoke, he was gone.

With a cheery smile, Naruto held Sakura's hand and Sakura's expression loosened a little. At least you matured a lot in the training with Jiraya, Naruto, Sakura thought.

AT HOGWARTS-

A tawny brown owl flew in through an open window reserved to owl post. It dropped a letter neatly into Harry's lap, who was watching TV lazily. Harry immediately flicked the TV off with his wand and hurriedly opened the letter with the owl resting soundly on a cabinet handle. Harry read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Oh, do away with the formalities, it's been a long time Harry. I've missed you much since you graduated. I heard you have a happy family now. Although it may be a discomfort, the Ministry has requested that you enlist for the tournament taking place at Konoha's Chuunin arena. It is on the fourth, exactly two weeks from now and so I hope you will train hard and reply by this owl. If accepted, we will arrange a Portkey to be two miles from you house. Further instructions will be sent via owl.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Harry went upstairs to confront with Ginny. Ginny replied shortly, "Of course you should."

"Why? I don't want to potentially leave my kid fatherless and he hasn't even been born yet!"

"Don't worry, I promise you will be fine. I love you and it could be a boost to your job. Head of the Office of Aurors would be a nice promotion. I'm sure Ron will also be a support to you. Go ahead."

Reluctantly heading downstairs after a quick peck on her cheek, Harry replied, "I will accept."

The owl returned the next day, containing the instructions it promised: The Portkey will leave at exactly 5:45 am on the fourth, a permit is included in the package, and that any simple spells but not curses are allowed. The battle is not to the death but may become brutal because you are to make the enemy as helpless as possible until they cannot fight back immediately. A large crowd was expected so Harry thought, _I might as well bring Ginny_. Hurrying upstairs, Ginny quickly agreed to the idea of watching Harry in the tournament.

On the day of the tournament…

"Come on Ginny! The Portkey leaves in five minutes!" Harry yelled, then proceeded to help Ginny down the stairs. "We're Apparating so you might experience some discomfort, but bear with me. Then we'll take a Portkey. It's a can." Soon they were flying over the land and were landed lightly in a forest.

"Point me," Harry whispered to his wand.

Spinning ever so quickly, it suddenly stopped and pointed straight ahead. Once out of the forest, a grand green gate stood before them and a puff of smoke startled them as it was all around them.

"Identification?" one figure out of the smoke asked gruffly.

Rummaging through his pockets, he managed to retrieve his permit and said that his wife would also be watching. Seeing her pregnant belly, they nodded and as an escort, helped the pair march to the arena. Once there, one ninja led Harry to a door as the others took Ginny to the stands. Inside the challenger's room was a large cramped mass of people. Harry immediately noticed a blond haired boy and thought back to London 10 years ago. Walking up to him, who was still the same height as him, Harry tapped him on the shoulder, and said, "Hey, remember me, Naruto?"

The blond's confused face soon broke into a grin. "You're here too?" Harry nodded, grinning back. The room fell silent as a man with draped white robes entered slowly. A red tipped hat, unlike Harry or any of the wizards in the room had seen before with one strange Japanese character. He did an introduction and explanation of the tournament. A mid-aged man standing behind the one with the hat, whom all supposed as the Hokage, seemed remarkably like Ollivander and Harry soon recognized him as Ollivander's son. Harry had lost track of the talk but suddenly all eyes were on him. Harry, caught off guard, was taken aback but soon realized the Hokage must've just dropped his name. All wizards were in awe, but the ninjas seemed surprised, more than honored. Soon, names were being called out to face each other. I recognized a few of the wizards and witches. Hannah Abbott from Hogwarts, Dedalus Diggle Jr. from his father whom treasured Harry much and was very honored by his presence. Suddenly, a flaming red head of hair and freckles playing across a man's face caught Harry's eyes! It was none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Bloody hell, Ron, you could've told me you were participating! I suppose the Ministry will let us off for participating, eh?" Harry said.

"Yeah, that's why I signed up, to get a week's vacation with Hermione. I think she may be getting her second," Ron replied with a hushed voice for the last statement.

Ron was called soon afterward. No one returned after what seemed to be a match. The blond named Naruto hadn't been called yet either. What are the chances that he and the blond were facing each other? That's right, very slim but that's exactly what happened.

They walked out shoulder to shoulder but once out in the arena, they faced each other. He grabbed a kunai out and held it ready. Harry pulled out his wand and held it ready as well. A buzzer sounded and the match was on. Harry was going to analyze his moves though he was a most unusual opponent. Many of the people Harry had faced were wizards and witched that fired spells at him, not the strange knives the ninjas seemed to call kunais. The first move came; a small toss of the kunai that he threw directly at Harry's leg. Narrowly avoiding it, Harry shot a spell. Diffindo! More or less, Naruto disappeared. Then suddenly, ten different clones of him jumped, pinning Harry to the ground. Twisting on the spot to avoid the powerful kick aimed at his chest, he teleported with him all the clones but all disappeared with poofs and smoke. Out of the blue, a fist came out to make hard contact with Harry's cheek. A distinct snap was heard. Stumbling back, he started firing spell after spell, which Naruto only avoided. Diffindo, Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Levicorpus!

Naruto was soon hanging upside down by his ankle. But poof and it was a clone. The real one threw a shuriken at Harry's back but it passed right through it. An illusion! The real Harry was perched on top of the stands, over the overhang. Naruto was concentrating on something but Harry couldn't see what. Soon, he had orange highlights over his eyes and his pupils were a black vertical slit in an orange iris. Since he was such an easy target, Harry aimed a few feet to the side of Naruto and whispered, "Bombarda."

A small crater soon formed with an explosion. Naruto jumped aside and soon threw a kunai at Harry. "Evanesco." And the kunai disappeared. "Episky," pointed at Harry's cheekbone, and with a sickening crunch, the bone snapped back together. Painful as it was, it was a temporary fix. Apparating lightly to face Naruto again, he raised his wand and said, "Flipendo!" Naruto suddenly did a backflip and laded with a face plant. "Incarcerous," Harry whispered. "Mobilicorpus." Naruto's bound body was soon floating in air.

The crowd cheered seeing as the battle was over. When Harry lost focus, Naruto slowly loosened the bonds and made the thousand shadow clones, which proceeded to take down Harry and hold him down, so that he would be immobilized. The buzzer rang and the true winner was unclear. The judges soon decided it as a draw. From the matches, the ninjas won 49 and the wizards won 48. Most of the unsmart wizards and witches signed up so it was slightly tilting to the ninjas but close as it was, the wizarding volunteers left with happiness and honor to fight such great people. Harry himself, among them. Naruto wasn't one to give up so the match was hardly fair. If it was to the death, things may have been different. Aside from it all, both sides celebrated much afterward in each home. Harry invited Naruto to his home but being unable to leave the village, he had to decline.

"The offer will always be open though. Feel free to come whenever!" Harry said, as he and Ginny departed with a Portkey.

**So, how was it? Please review! And many thanks still to inuyashxkagome4evr for this idea and I hope you enjoyed it! (Maybe I should have included Gaara…) XD**


End file.
